


Family Lost and Found

by JAKQ7111



Series: Jungby Generations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, First Generation (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War), Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: It is the day of Brigid and Chulainn's wedding, and Aideen could not be happier for her sister.
Relationships: Adean | Aideen | Edain & Brigid, Adean | Aideen | Edain/Jamke, Brigid/Holyn | Chulainn, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Jungby Generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616197
Kudos: 5





	Family Lost and Found

Aideen always cried at weddings, but this one was special. After twenty years of separation, she had finally found her long-lost sister Brigid, and here, on this cold Silessian winter's day, the Jungby heir was getting married.

Chulainn had led the charge in fending off the Pirates of Orgahil, who had turned on Brigid when they learned of her true parentage. While he had been the one to rescue her, theirs was a relationship of equals. Both Brigid and Chulainn came from noble families, yet had their comfortable existences taken from them, living by their strength alone. In a sense, the two were more like each other than anyone else in Sigurd's ragtag militia, and so it was only natural that the two would soon fall in love.

The sisters walked down the aisle together, tears streaming down Aideen's face as she softly smiled. Waiting for them at the end of the Sailane chapel was a nervous-looking Chulainn, dressed in traditional Isaachian formal wear, his soon-to-be brother-in-law Jamke at his side.

“Congratulations, Holyn.” the bandit prince placed an encouraging hand on the groom's shoulder. “Brigid's a beautiful woman, and the strongest archer I've ever seen. You two are perfect for each other.”

“Uh...it's Chulainn.” the swordsman corrected Jamke's Isaachian pronunciation, his cheeks flushed with nervous anticipation. “And thanks.” he turned his attention back to his bride and her sister, both dressed in beautiful gowns from their native Grannvale. Aideen glided across the floor with ease, while the tomboyish Brigid kept stumbling, tripping over the hem of her wedding dress.

Once the sisters made it down the aisle, Aideen tearfully hugged Brigid, whispering words of encouragement in her ear as she stepped to the side, joining Ayra, the other bridesmaid. She dabbed at her eyes with a lace handkerchief as Father Claude began the short, wartime wedding ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two lovers: Lady Brigid, rightful heir to House Jungby, and Lord Chulainn, heir of Sophara, as they take their first steps into holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why they believe these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” A pause. Silence. Then the high priest addressed the couple directly. “Dearly beloved, have you any vows you would like to exchange?”

Chulainn slowly nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning his short speech. “Uh...I'm not exactly the best with words, but I'll give it a try.” the swordsman stammered, not used to this kind of gesture. He looked towards his cousin Ayra for reassurance. She simply smiled and nodded at him, and that was all he needed to give this a try.

“All my life, I feel like I've been searching for something. A cause to believe in, a reason for fighting, a purpose. Nothing I've done has ever been truly meaningful before, but then I met you. Brigid, you have filled my life with more meaning than anyone or anything ever has. You are my reason for getting up in the morning. You inspire me to grow and become stronger. You've filled my heart with a love I never thought possible. Thank you for agreeing to share your life with a poor gladiator like me. I look forward to whatever comes next for us.”

A smattering of applause from the guests rang throughout the chapel. Once the clapping subsided, Brigid swallowed the lump in her throat and began her vows.

“Chulainn...” the archer looked her beloved in the eyes as she continued. “From the moment I met you, I knew you were someone special. Even as you rescued me from the pirates, you never underestimated me or treated me like some damsel in distress. You're not just some poor gladiator. You're a hero, Chulainn, and one I want to keep fighting alongside for the rest of my life. We can take care of each other, watch each other's backs, and make sure nothing bad happens to us or our friends ever again. So long as I carry the holy bow Yewfelle, nothing can stop us. Thanks for being the best partner a lass could ask for.”

More applause. Aideen continued to cry listening to her sister's beautiful vows. She had never felt anything quite like this before, even during her own wedding. Seeing her sister so happy and so proud was a beautiful sight. She lightly sobbed and sniffled as Claude concluded the ceremony.

“By the power vested in me by Saint Bragi, and with the blessings of your holy ancestors, the Crusaders Ulir and Odo, I pronounce you husband and wife. You now may kiss.”

“You don't have to tell me twice! C'mere, you~” Brigid smirked as she wrapped her arms around Chulainn's shoulders, kissing him with the same fierce passion she displayed on the battlefield. The guests applauded one more time before heading into the ballroom for the short reception.

Sailane's ballroom was not large, but then again, neither was Sigurd's ragtag militia, so the venue was perfect. Lewyn and Sylvia provided musical accompaniment—the wind mage playing a sprightly tune on his flute while the dancer joined him on tambourine. Of course, the newlyweds got the first dance; despite being born into nobility, neither Brigid nor Chulainn had much dance training, but when they got on the floor, they moved with such natural intensity that it didn't matter that they didn't know what they were doing.

Once the song had ended, the couple briefly parted to converse with their relatives. Upon seeing her sister, Brigid greeted Aideen with a smile and a tight hug.

“Congratulations, Brigid.” the priestess beamed, eyes still glistening and cheeks stained with tracks of tears. “You made such a beautiful bride. I'm so happy for you and Chulainn! I wish you many more years of love and comfort. You deserve a happily ever after, after all you've been through.”

The archer let out a snort of laughter, a blush spreading across her face. “Thanks, sis.” she replied. “It really means a lot, knowing you'll always have my back. Though, I will admit, I wasn't exactly expecting the waterworks from you!” she smirked, “Hell, I was the one getting married, and it's you who hasn't stopped crying since we got to the chapel!”

“I can't help it.” Aideen sniffled, bringing her handkerchief back to her eyes to catch some rogue tears as they fell. “Weddings always get me.” she let out a hiccup. “And...seeing you so happy and in love warms my heart.”

“Aww, sis...” Brigid swallowed another lump in her throat. “Don't go making me cry, too!” she let out a combination laugh and choked sob. It was really sweet to see how much Aideen cared for her. After decades apart, she never thought she would have a real family again, but even just in these nine months of being reunited with her sister, she never wanted to part from her again.

Just then, Jamke strode up to the tearful sisters, a warm smile on his face. As much as his own brothers had been aggressive brutes, even growing up, he still appreciated the sight of a pair of siblings who were as close as Aideen and Brigid. It reminded him of what he wished he had, but now has vicariously through them.

“Pardon me, ladies.” the Verdanite prince moved to place his hands on his wife's shoulders. “I hope I'm not intruding. I just wanted to congratulate you again, Brigid. The ceremony really was nice.”

“Oh.” the Jungby heir was taken aback by her brother-in-law's sudden entry, but she certainly welcomed it. “Thanks, Jamke.” she awkwardly blushed, a small smile on her face. “And don't worry. You weren't interrupting anything. Well, other than Aideen trying to make me cry, that is!” a chuckle escaped her to punctuate her sentence. Aideen responded with a soft giggle of her own, accompanied by another light sniffle.

The priestess leaned into her husband's touch, palm stretching upward to cup his cheek. “You know me,” she began to caress the side of his face, “Weddings always make me all teary...though I will admit, I've never cried this much before!” she brought her handkerchief back to her face with her free hand, wiping her eyes and dabbing at her nose.

Jamke responded by turning Aideen around, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. “Honestly, that's something I love about you.” the prince breathed, a blush dusting his ruddy skin. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, and you're always going above and beyond for the people you call family. That's a truly beautiful thing.”

After another several peaceful seconds in each other's arms, Jamke pulled away from Aideen, smiling softly at her and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Aideen, my love,” he quietly rumbled, “I believe Prince Lewyn has started playing again. Would you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?”

The priestess blushed. Even after a year and a half of marriage, Jamke still knew the right things to say to make her heart flutter like a lovestruck schoolgirl's. “It would be my pleasure.” she replied, taking her husband by the hand and walking towards the dance floor.

Brigid sighed deeply, pleased to see everyone enjoying themselves, celebrating both her love and in their own. She looked over at her new husband, having what seemed to be a lively conversation with Ayra and Lex. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she could see them all smiling and laughing, and she even caught sight of Ayra giving Chulainn a playful punch on the arm. She supposed that was just Ayra's way of telling her cousin she was happy for him, but it reminded her of her pirate upbringing, and she couldn't see herself having that kind of relationship with Aideen. Still, she beamed with pride, glad to have a real family again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, Brigid/Chulainn is one of my favorite ships in Genealogy, and the two are in desperate need of more screne time! They're perfect for each other, and Aideen is just overjoyed to see it. Also, assume Ayra/Lex in the background, and while I have pairings for the others in mind, they aren't super relevant to this fic in particular.


End file.
